Misunderstood
by CatsAreAllYouNeed
Summary: Just some poems, freewrites, and random description-y thingies about Loki!
1. Asgard

Asgard.  
Such a beautiful place  
With its glittering oceans and shining buildings  
And the shimmering palace  
That stretches toward the star-littered sky.  
The sky that glimmers merrily.

Asgard.  
That scorned place.  
With its pointless celebrations  
And wasteful jubilation.  
Where the seeds of my hatred,  
Of my anger,  
My pain,  
My sorrow,  
Have been sown.  
And nurtured.  
So that it grew and grew and grew.  
Fed by the shadow of my brother.  
Fertilized with the ache of loneliness.  
Thriving with the aid of a father's lack of love.

Asgard.  
The place I called home.  
And yet I never quite belonged.  
It never felt right,  
Like an ill-fitting puzzle piece.  
I stuck out.  
Not like a ray of sun, no.  
That was my brother.  
I was the void.  
The gaping chasm  
That tore through a land so close to paradise  
And held that place back from perfection.  
And people avoided me.  
They knew I was there,  
But ignored me and stayed away.  
To be safe.  
To escape harm.  
From the monster that was there.

Asgard.  
The place I wanted to call home.  
The place where I wished to belong.  
The place I ached to love.  
The place where my fate,  
My wretched,  
Broken  
Fate,  
Was sealed.


	2. Maybe

**This poem-y thingy is about Loki talking about Frigga. O.O I have so many awesome stuffies that I want to share with all you readers...**

**On a separate note: Yay! I got six reads! BRING OUT THE CONFETTI!**

**Anyway... On with the actual poem! :D **

Not my father,

Not my brother,

Not my friends-

They taunted me to no ends.

Not my family,

Not my home,

Not my crown,

Not my throne.

Not my mother.

No, she's not.

I don't care for her.

No, I don't.

Do I?

No.

Yes.

Maybe.

Maybe my mother.

She's not that bad.

After all, I love her.

No, I don't.

Yes, I do.

Maybe.

Maybe I do.


	3. Regret

**I have lots of one-word titles. Huh. Well! Here is another poem! I have so many of these in my journal!**

**And if I don't post them, I shall explode. O.O**

**That won't be good...**

* * *

Regret?

Ha.

I regret nothing.

Nothing at all.

Not a thing that I've done.

I would do it all again.

If I could,

I would.

Even if it meant enduring the humiliation of childhood again.

Even if it meant falling off the Bridge again,

Even if it meant getting locked up in my own heart,

And getting trapped in my poisonous thoughts.

I

Regret

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Alright.

I do regret something.

I regret not fighting back.

I regret allowing myself to give in.

I regret ever trying to be like Thor,

Ever trying to please Odin.

I regret pushing away my loved ones.

Trying to hide the truth,

That I wanted to be just like Thor.

I regret hiding it so well.

Because if he'd fought beside me,

If he'd fought for me,

If only he'd known,

Well, then.

I wouldn't be here, now,

Would I ?

* * *

**Okay, so this poem was spacey and confusing. So what? *pouty face* Yup. Regret. Loki _does_ regret something! He does feel the gravity of his actions! *gasps***

**So, uh... Review, Favorite, and Follow! If you don't, I will be forced to whack you with a staff... Made out of poly-fiber glass, or something... Anyway, it hurts, Okay?  
**

**So, review, or I shall whack you with a staff. O. I've got my eye on you...  
**


	4. One Day

Oh, Brother.

I've missed you too.

I've missed your smile,

And your idiocy,

And your loathsome ability to make everyone love you.

They all love you, don't they?

Of course they do.

Odin's son.

The strong one.

The one who fights.

The one who gets to throw around a hammer like a lunatic.

Asgard's golden boy.

Born in the light.

Living in the light.

The one that is light.

And all the while, I've been in the shadows.

They protected me.

But even my shelter was taken from me.

Snatched away by your greed for love.

Melted away by your illuminance.

Shattered by your muscles.

But the time will come when your strength will fail you.

And the love that makes you shine shall grow dull.

Then you will be useless.

An unwanted toy.

Just as weak as the one you and your friends had laughed at.

And when that day comes...

Then I shall truly triumph.

For love and strength can let you down,

But a sharp mind will never cease to work.

And I'll finally,

Finally,

Stand above you.

And laugh.


End file.
